There is Hope?
by The Justice and Death
Summary: I'll tell you ... I did not like how the second generation went ... I did not like to kill Julius and Ishtar ... also did not like the dragons accept humanity worship them as gods when they were never In this fanfic, I plan to present to them and to the people of Jugdral mainly Crusaders ... evil who just wants to see the world and the universe destroyed, without any form of life


**In a fortress floating in the heavens ...More precisely in a room where time and space are distorted ...Celice desperately shouts**

**"Ark ! ! Stop! !"**

**"Why! ?" the person called Ark says  
**

**"Destruction is not the answer ! !"**

**Ark doesn't look very happy hearing Celice's words**

**"How do you know! Living beings only tells lies! ! Loptry tried to make me a slave ! ! , He did not know he released the utter destruction of this world ! !"**

**"Ark , even suffering , people do not want to stop living ! !"**

**"Why! ! ? There is o********nly** suffering in this miserable world ! ! And my life is the most perfect example! !"

**You ... dear readers must be wondering ... What is happening ? There is ... as well start from the beginning ...**

**Prologue**

**In the land of Jugdral ... in , well, one year , 761 , was a major battle in the realm of Grandbell which became known as the Battle of Barhara , all the bravest Lords died ( idiots ) , the god of darkness ( Loptry , or as you prefer, Lopto ) deceived everyone to force two siblings to have sex , and thus generate his resurrection ( Julius calls him a retard ... he was the one who caused half the problems he and the Crusaders will be , and believe me, god evil will suffer !)**

**To him everything seems perfect, he did not expect , ( well. .. he could not know that person or his understanding , stupid man could try and almost destroying the world in which it can exist ... )**

**Anyway , this sad and depressing ( and sometimes funny ) story is about the life of a very special boy named Ark and his tragic life in the land of Jugdral , and as you should know by now he is an OC ( his appearance reminds Nadeshiko Fujisaki and I do not remember the name of his anime , but the only difference is that his hair are white, he looks like a woman , if you have seen the appearance of Fujisaki should know ) Kaien and Kara are also Ocs .**

**And this story will be a new world called Altair which is very advanced in terms of magic and technology , finally , Altair is a Magitek world and this Magitek will be the source of most of the problems of the Crusaders, there they already colonized planets , but do not think of Unce or ALA vs Grandbellian Empire or Loptry Empire even why when this happens , you will know that everyone is going to get screwed , not the Crusaders ( much less Loptry ) will be able to dream that they are defeating technology Altairni ( Altair ) as this will be the source of creating his greatest enemy .**

**Their magic is the same as Jugdral, but they use 5 more elements , Ice, Earth, Nature, Spirit and Cosmo, while in Jugdral tomes or swords are needed to cast magic, in Altair simple devices as bracelets , watches , earrings , necklaces , rings , contact lenses and all that can be an ornament to the body , the strongest spells are usually clothes, capes and more rarely , armor and genetic modification (to use magic freely without artifacts )**

**They did not use swords to war, they use firearms, but the people of Jugdral will get something to fight ...**

**They crossed the final frontier colonizing another planet of your system called Encke was with spaceships and they do not use mechas, then don't think about hordes of Gundams and Knightmare razing Loputo mages or dragons , a small detail to be noticed ... Unce is the Union of Nations and Colonies of Encke and ALA is the Liberal Alliance of Altair .**

**Sephinroth will not be an active character in this story and Ark will not be a Gary stu, he will be a woobie and when you see this symbol " * " plus a number see the notes at the end of the chapter and Kaien seems Kaien Cross and Kara have white hair like Ark and his eyes are hazel , she remembers very Souen Ruka , but smaller.**

**Please do not think of hope just because Celice appears in this story why these are his words in a specific chapter of this story**

**"Our struggle has always been lawful , as our ideals , then, why can not exist only good and evil in this fucked up world? ! Why does it have to be destruction , " too extreme "good and things like " a little evil is good " ? ! , Ah , but of course ... because this world is flawed and crazy ! Completely deranged ! "**


End file.
